Different Dimensions In Time
by ninalunalesca
Summary: Hinata was dancing on the river before she was taken to a new dimension. Now, she meets Ramses, the general of Egypt. What is she to do when he suddenly becomes interested in her and her abilites? Rated M for Lemons and other stuff. Please comment! I don't own Red River or Naruto!
1. Prologue

Prologue

_**At the edge of Konoha...**_

Hinata was sitting on the water's edge, staring at the water as she undressed so she could dance. Today was private training since her Sensai, Kurenai, was unavailable. A soft sigh left her as she stepped onto the river's surface and twisted gracefully before dipping into an arc, a soft expression of ecstasy on her face as she started to dance. She had always loved the feeling of dancing, but now she could actually do it for training.

A beautiful smile lit up her face, but the water was different than usual. Unlike what commonly happened, when she danced this time instead of it moving around her, circling her protectively, it was chaotic, crashing around her. Too late did she realized she was sinking, pulled under by the waves she had once thought of as as safe haven. Reaching up, she watched as her outreaching fingers gradually slipped under the surface before she disappeared.

_**Capital of the Egyptian Empire...**_

Ramses sat on a stool made of cloth and gold as his soldiers bombarded him with paper after paper. Dragging a hand through his gold hair, he angrily looked through the clay tablets and scrolls as he wondered exactly what was next. The war with the Hittite was already over, thanks to Yuri and her man, but now the Assyrians were making aggressive steps towards them. They had to protect themselves. Ordering everyone out of the stone temple, he glared at the shimmering pool of water in the center, a shrine to a water god that was forgotten long ago.

Just as he was about to stand, a the water started to swirl in an unfamiliar fashion and he stared at it, trying to remember where he had seen such a thing before. Finally, a woman broke the surface, coughing and gasping for breath.

Remembering himself, he stood quickly and ran to the woman before pulling her from the spring and looking down at her. She looked as if she had almost drowned, and somehow, the woman made him think of Yuri. From her clothing, he could tell she wasn't from here...

He drew her gently into his arms and cradled her gently against his chest. "Woman.. Are you alive?" he asked, not knowing exactly how to put it. Just as he was about to check her pulse, she opened her eyes, and he stopped, not able to stop staring at the colors. Lavender... **"Please... Where am I?"**


	2. Chapter 1: Slipping into a New Past

Chapter 1: Slipping into a New Past

Hinata stared up at the strange man, taking in his clothing and briefly wondering why he would dress in such a way. It almost looked like he was wearing a short tunic or a dress... Blushing at the thought, she reasoned with herself that maybe that was the way people dressed, and she was just in a different country. _ 'Someone probably used a transportation jutsu on me...' _she thought to herself, though she had no idea why someone would do that, it wasn't as if she was someone too important in the village. She may be an heiress, but soon that would all be going to Hanabi. The man had yet to answer where she was, since he seemed to be studying her too.

She felt his arms tighten around her and she gasped softly as she felt the muscles working underneath his skin. **"What are you? Are you blind? And why are you wearing such unusual clothing?" ** he asked, as though he didn't hear or register her first question, though she herself couldn't understand him either. _ 'What is he speaking? Where am I?!_' she tried to move, squirming and trashing in his arms until he let her go, or at least she thought he would. Instead, he grabbed her wrists, and the next thing she knew, she was staring up at a stone ceiling while lying on her back, the mysterious, golden man above her. Just as she was about to push him off, or hit him with her gentle fist, he kissed her, hard and quick.

Her eyes widened with alarm and she continued to push at his chest, suddenly not seeing reason. All she wanted was to get the man off of her! When he finally pulled away, she lay gasping for breath, but to her astonishment, she understood his next words, **"You're like Yuri."** Pain exploded inside of her for some reason, most likely because just after he had kissed her, her _**first**_ kiss, he had said another woman's name. **"G-Get off of me..." **she whispered softly, looking away from him as if just merely seeing him pained her. He complied, sliding off of her body before watching her as she sat up. **"W-W-Where am I?"**

Ramses had a purpose when he kissed her, because he had remembered Yuri saying something about it during one of their talks once when he had visited them and their child. Thankfully, it had worked, and he understood her now. At the young woman's question, he smiled and spread his hands, as if encompassing something. **"Egypt of course. Well, Ancient Egypt if you're from the future." ** **"Egypt..?**" she asked softly, as though trying to remember a place such as that. However, he went cold at her next words. **"Where is that? Is that somewhere in the Land of Mists?" ** He stared at the woman as she sat up, confused. **"Land of Mists..? No, I don't believe so. Are you, or are you not from the 21****st**** century?"** He watched as her forehead wrinkled cutely, as though she was deep in thought. For a moment, she wanted to kiss her forehead and pull her into him, but it quickly passed as she replied to him, **"No, I'm from Konoha."** Konaha? Where in the hell was that? One thing he was sure of was it wasn't anywhere in the kingdom. Growling in aggravation, he turned and stood, pacing the room. **"Well, that is clearly nowhere near here. How did you come to be here? No, let me guess. Water, correct?"** looking back at her, he watched as she nodded and cursed before pacing once again. **"You will stay here with me, understand? For now, if what happened to her happens to you, they will be here soon. Stay inside at all times, that's an order."** he said as he looked back at her, expecting some kind of disagreement, but she meekly nodded. She was so different than Yuri. The girl was curvy where she was skinny, meek where Yuri was rash... **"You're nothing like her." **he said softly, sending a quick pain through Hinata's heart. Sighing and shaking his head sadly, he turned to her and waited. **"So, what is your name, woman?" **he asked, fully expecting her to tell him. Hinata raised her chin, actually giving a small show of defiance. ** "My name is Hinata."** she said clearly, not stuttering for the first time since she had first spoke to him. He smirked and looked down at her before kneeling in front of her. **"And I am Ramses. It's nice to meet you, Hinata." **he whispered before grabbing her hand gently and helping her up.

For the first time, Hinata looked up at him and realized that both of his eyes had two colors and she admired them as he did hers. **"You never answered me. Are you blind?"** he asked once more gently. She shook her head and continued to stare into his eyes. ** "No, it's because of my blood line. They're the reason I can fight." ** He actually chuckled in amusement, as though she was telling a joke. ** "Oh, really." **he said softly before leaning down and kissing her once more.

Hinata felt anger spark in her as he dismissed her so easily, as though she couldn't. Closing her eyes, she did the hand sign, and pulled away slightly, as though she was going to lean in and kiss him again, but she had a small surprise for him. He looked down at her, a smirk on his face as though thinking she wouldn't deny him, but instead the next thing he knew, her hand was flying and hit him in the chest, effectively knocking him out.

"**I can fight."** she whispered proudly as he fell into unconsciousness and she turned before fleeing the building.

When she arrived outside, she stopped in her tracks, her eyes impossibly wide.

She was far away from home.


End file.
